Animal I have become
by MiyakoWolfy
Summary: One-shot. After a fight with a wolf, Butch notices weird things start going wrong with him.


_**Just a quick One-shot I made up at the last second. No reporting. Rated for language**_

_**Disclaimer~ I DO NOT own anything but the story line. **_

_**Please enjoy!**_

* * *

'SHIT!' After the blow I had taken I skid a few feet. Turning back around, I plunged towards the venomous and ferocious wolf. It's eyes beating red with anger and hate. As I ran towards it, it quickly dodged at the last moment pouncing on top of me. Pain shot through my left arm as the beast bit into my flesh ripping some of it off.

As I knocked the beast off my right hand flew to my bloody arm. I had to get outta here fast. I was losing too much blood. I shot off towards the sky, and as if the pain from my arm wasn't enough, the wolf jumped up and gave a huge gash to my back, ripping my shirt to shreds.

On an instinct my foot flew back into the beast's neck leaving it to plummet towards the ground with a loud thud. I raised my right hand off of my wound and gave an energy blast at its head. As if not enough, my body resisted against me and floated down towards the lying beast throwing punches and kick to the wolf's body and head.

The beast's fierce red eyes started to glow. My body stopped its doings. The red glow started fading into a dark forest green, before the color completely vanished the beast's eyes, leaving them colorless. My mind was going crazy with murderous thoughts.

I tried turning away to leave, but my body still wasn't listening to me. A vigorous pain shot through my upper arm once again, before completely disappearing. I looked over to my shoulder seeing a deep scar starting to form. As I kept watching, the scar began to disfigure into a wolf paw shape. I turned my head back towards the wolf seeing as it's body started to turn to dust. And as if the dust was alive, it scattered onto my wolf paw scar and turned it into deep shade of forest green.

"Wha- What the hell..!" I shouted. I felt an unbearable headache coming along. As quick as it came, it left. I tried once again to leave, with my body now responding to me.

As I flew my way back to Townsville, thoughts about the previous episode wandered my mind. 'I might want to have a doctor or someone check that out...' I gestured towards my shoulder. I glanced at it, before completely stopping mid-air to me and my brother's apartment building.

The scar wasn't there. Nothing was. It was as if nothing even happened. I grew worried and burst through the night to an awaiting brother.

* * *

"Where the hell where you! We've been searching everywhere for you!" A furious Brick stormed. "Why does it matter where I was? You're not my mother! Plus I have to tel-" "No! I am the oldest of us, therefore I am the one who should be watching over us all! If one of you get into trouble, I pay for it all! And it _does_ matter where you are. I'm the one worrying if something happened to you!" He yelled on a rampage.

Poor Boomer peeking out of his bedroom hearing all the ruckus not wanting to get into the argument, staying on the sidelines. Out of everything Brick was lecturing me about, all I heard was, 'Blah, blah, blah, this! Blah, blah, blah, that!'

I rolled my eyes going into our kitchen taking out a slice of pizza. "Shut the fuck up, dude." I said monotonous, jumping over the couch and flicking on the TV.

"Uhm, listen here, Butch. No one here is going to be shutting up besides you!" Brick yelled kicking the TV, making the screen scatter into billions of pieces on the floor. "I'm not buying a new one." I said still eating my pizza while also still talking with that dull tone in my voice.

Brick grabbed the pizza out of my hand and threw it across the room, thus landing on the wall with a squishy splatter. Boomer ran out of his room cleaning the mess up, while also quietly mentioning going out to take a brief walk.

"What the fuck man? I'm hungry!" I grumbled obviously still annoyed at his talking. A thump on my right cheek made me stand up. When I turned to face him, another punch was blown to my stomach. Not flinching, made him take a step back. I simply glared at him, feeling a smile form on my face. My inner self wanting to back down and stop this argument, but instead, my body urged a punch to Brick's nose. He skid back a few inches, with a slight amount of blood dripping onto his lips.

I grimaced completely regretting my actions. When I tried to step forward to go see if Brick was Ok, my body simply refused and gave another blow to his cheek. "Brick..." I tried saying, but nothing came out of my mouth but cackles.

I peered over at my shoulder, seeing as the scar was beginning to show once again. As Brick looked up, a face of pure terror engulfed his face. I tried turning my head, but to no avail. As I glanced down towards a piece of the broken TV glass, I grimaced. My eyes were glowing that dark forest green, and atop my head, my dark black hair was formed into two animal looking ears. On the inside, I was completely freaking out. On the outside, no emotion was shown besides the crazy insane looking smile plastered among my face.

As if this wasn't enough for me, my hands burst up with the same eerie glow. It hovered towards Brick. I was terrified. I wish I knew what was going on. A hand pointed towards Brick, blasting his head, making him unconscious, as the other was pointed at the wall, making a huge explosion and hole.

As if my headache couldn't get any worse, I eventually passed out into a blackness. Or so my mind thought...

* * *

...

...

...

..

"Ugh..." I groaned as I picked myself off the ground. My torso was visible seeing as my shirt was ripped lying next to me. My once baggy pants are now ripped and shredded just barely showing off my boxers underneath. As I drew my hand out to grab the torn shirt, I was taken aback by all the cuts and bruises of my arm.

As I flew upwards, a terror of guilt spread through me. "Di- ...Did I do this?" I asked watching building burn and flare a bright green. Nobody was in sight. Until I saw my brother. "Boomer!" I shouted rushing towards him." He turned around and his eyes widened frightened as he took off using his speed and agility to get away. But, to get away from what? ..._Me?_

I flew slowly and silently to our apartment. Or what used to be. It was all blown up. Everything burnt and broken. I saw a red hat. 'Brick!' A thought came running through my mind.

I quickly rushed to see him all cut up and bruised with blood. He limped over and put his hat atop his head. "..Brick?" His head shot up, his eyes resembling the same as Boomer's were. Frightened.

He carefully, but quickly, limped backwards tripping over rumble. "Brick? Wha- What's going on?" I asked softly. "Stay away! D- Don't touch me, you- You- You _ANIMAL_!" He shouted as a blue blur came into view and vanished, leaving Brick nowhere to be seen.

Animal... What? My head was thrown back as my eyes turned into that shade of forest green. A sight showing as someone was tearing up the city. Destroying it to bits. The Powerpuffs were there and tried fighting. But ended up getting knocked out almost crushed to death beneath some rubble of a roof building.

'Who- Who is that wrecking the town?! He's got some nerve!' My mind said. Then, as if nothing could get any better, the figure turned around with a eerie smily and laugh.

As I was thrown out of a weird flashback thinger, I fell to my knees, tears fighting to the surface.

"...I did this." I muttered still not believing he was the one who destroyed Townsville. "It was all me..."

I flew up, overlooking everything in sight. Tears found its way traveling down onto my cheeks. Realization hit me, hard as ever. Everyone hates me. More like, _scared_ of me. Where am I to go now? I'll be alone. Forever and ever... No one with me.. ..No one for me to love... No one to help me.

"I'm a beast...an _animal_..." I looked towards the moon shining high. As my tears became more fierce, I let out a low growl. "What have I become?" I muttered. A howl escaped my throat echoing into the night.

"An animal... An animal, is what I have become." Everything once again darkened knocking me into unconsciousness. Leaving my hair to once again form into a pair of ears, my nails growing longer and sharp, and my eyes glowing the eerie green.

_Animal, I have become..._

* * *

**_Heyo! Just a quick thing I threw together. Got bored. 11:30pm at night. Just shut the fudge up and review this poor story of a One-shot. Bye. Review or I will sue all your asses to hell...or heaven. I think heaven would be better. Yeah, I'll sue your asses to heaven if you don't review. Actually, I'll sue your asses to heaven no matter if you review or not... Yeah. SUCK IT! *Waits patiently for reviews whethering it's good and should make more, or if it was Dead ass AMAZING* xD_**


End file.
